


Friends in All Places

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [11]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Investigations, Missing Persons, Mystery, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s Music prompt:any, any, friends in low places (Garth Brooks)In which Jupiter, who has only recently started dating Trixie, learns some important things about her while they're working on an investigation.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Friends in All Places

“Trixie, what are we doing here?”

“We need information, don’t we? I know a guy.”

Jupiter looked around in dismay. “You know a guy _here_?”

He hadn’t known Trixie for very long – mutual friends had set them up on a blind date just a couple weeks ago – but she certainly didn’t seem like the kind of woman who had friends that lived under overpasses. 

They picked their way through a collection of tents and tarps and a line of clothes strung between two concrete posts. Jupiter didn’t see many actual people, though. One man sitting in the open front of his tent, another collecting garbage.

“There it is,” Trixie said, pointing at a green and white tent that had several pots of plastic flowers around it. “Henry? You home? It’s Trixie.”

The front of the tent was unzipped, and a skinny redhead popped out. He was wearing several shirts one on top of the other, and a pair of brown corduroy pants.

“Hey. Hi. What’s up? Did you bring me anything?”

Trixie slipped her backpack off and pulled out several Ziploc bags filled with food – dried fruit and nuts, cereal, protein bars. Two big bottles of Gatorade followed. Henry immediately tucked them inside his tent.

“Henry, we’re looking for someone. Can you help us?”

Henry scratched at his head. Jupiter was feeling itchy just watching him. How often did he bathe?

“Hey. Sure. Who? What’s going on?”

He was jittery, and Jupiter wondered if he was on something. Trixie elbowed him.

“Show Henry the picture.”

Jupiter pulled out his cell phone and brought up the picture of Eva Garza. Henry leaned in for a closer look and Jupiter tried not to pull back. The guy didn’t look super dirty, but he had some powerful body odor. It didn’t seem to affect Trixie at all.

“Hey. Yeah. I’ve seen her.” Henry turned in a full circle before pointing off to the east. “The laundromat on Sibley.”

“Do you remember how long ago?”

“Oh. Huh. Couple three days? When Sasha came back from the clinic.”

Trixie nodded like she knew who Sasha was. For all Jupiter knew, she did. Maybe she was friends with everyone living in the tent city.

“Thanks for your help, Henry.” Trixie gave him a gift card to McDonald’s. “Get a hot lunch, okay?”

“Hey. Yeah. Okay. If I see that woman, should I give her a message?”

“Nope, thanks though. We’ll take care of it.” Trixie slipped her backpack over her shoulders. “See you soon, Henry. Be safe.”

Jupiter followed her back through the tents and tarps and clothes to where they’d parked the car.

“Do you have a lot of friends like Henry?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Every stranger is just a friend you haven’t met yet,” Trixie replied. “Everyone has an story to tell if you just listen.”

She was an enigma to Jupiter, but one he was interested in unraveling. Trixie was optimistic, friendly, and honest in a way most people in Los Angeles weren’t. She also had a keen mind and a nose for mysteries, and that attracted Jupiter even more than her bubbly personality and pretty face. That’s why he’d asked for her help finding Eva.

Jupiter got behind the wheel of the pickup he used when he was helping his aunt and uncle at the salvage yard. Trixie was short enough that she needed to boost herself up into the passenger seat with help from what Aunt Mathilda always called the ‘oh-shit handle’.

“Shall I assume we’re headed to the laundromat on Sibley?” he asked.

“You’re pretty smart for a surfer boy,” Trixie replied with a laugh. It was her little joke, that everyone who lived in California knew how to surf. “We make a pretty good team, Jupiter Jones.”

Jupiter was starting to think the same thing himself.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** In the books, Trixie could be super judgy of people without really knowing them. But she was also someone who wasn’t afraid to meet new people and make new friends. I like to think that as an adult she would continue on the track, making connections and not being afraid to approach people.
> 
> [Friends in Low Places](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0_der_5hRM), by Garth Brooks


End file.
